


Tomatoes

by dehale



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Short, Underage Stiles Stilinski, idk - Freeform, pervert Derek, twelve year old Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dehale/pseuds/dehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had started going over to help Derek with his vegetable plot. Derek was way older than Stiles, he was already in his thirties and Stiles barely twelve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Really short story, idk I felt like writing something.

Stiles had started going over to help Derek with his vegetable plot. Derek was way older than Stiles, he was already in his thirties and Stiles barely twelve. The Sheriff didn’t mind, knowing that Stiles loved gardening and it helps with the boy’s ADHD.

Today they went into the greenhouse where the tomatoes grew. They stood right next to each other when Stiles felt Derek’s hand in his little arm going up and down. Then he went to touching Stiles’ chest and lowering, Stiles started to feel turned on. Stiles loved the way Derek was touching him. 

Stiles saw when Derek knelt tugging on Stiles’ pants successfully pulling them down. Derek had noticed Stiles was hard.

Stiles had been distracted not noticing that Derek had pulled his pants down as well. Stiles stared at Derek’s cock, it was huge, long and thick. The boy felt the mans hand pulling at his dick

 When Stiles would come, he shot all over the place and just think to himself if that would be good for the tomatoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it even though it's really short ~


End file.
